hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
1981
The following events occurred in the year 1981: Events Unknown date * The eighty-third Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held. * Severus Snape is appointed Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. October * 30 October: ** Delphi Riddle, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 24 November, 1994 from the future of the fourth revised timeline, on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Delphi destroys the Time Turner and runs away. ** At a nearby station, Albus finds a train timetable and discovers the date. He works out that Delphi intends to find her father ahead of his murder of James and Lily Potter the next day, and they should head to Godric's Hollow to stop her. * 31 October: ** Albus Potter works out that two months prior in his life, on August 31, 2020, when he and his father argued, Harry's blanket hit the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Love Potion. He and Scorpius steal from Bathilda Bagshot's home to write a message on the blanket, as it is at this moment in time, that will burns away when it hits the love potion in 2020. As Hallowe'en is approaching in their time, Albus knows his father will go to the blanket as usual, and see the message at the right time. ** Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Draco and Violet Malfoy arrive back in time from 2020 of the future fourth revised timeline. They find Albus and Scorpius, and go to the nearby Parish Church of St. Clementine to stop Delphi. November * 1 November (Tuesday) ** Sirius Black is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. In reality, Pettigrew killed the Muggles, faked his own death and went into hiding. Black is sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial. ** Willow Black is kidnapped by the Ministry of Magic and put under a Confundus charm. ** Vernon and Petunia Dursley (née Evans) reluctantly become Harry James Potter's guardians where he is brought to 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. ** The Ministry of Magic begin their hunt to bring the Death Eaters to justice. * 8 November ** Margaret and Jonathan Willis become the guardians of Violet Lily Black where she is brought to 3 Privet Drive by her godfather Remus Lupin. December * December: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr are arrested for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Longbottoms are committed to St Mungo's and their infant son Neville is taken into the care of his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Births * 13 February: Luna Lovegood to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. * 1 May: Cassiopeia Black to Lyra Black and Tom Avery. * 11 August: Ginevra Weasley to Arthur and Molly Weasley. * 31 October: Violet Black to Sirius and Willow Black. * Colin Creevey to Muggle parents Mr and Mrs Creevey. Deaths * Edgar Bones, his wife and their children. * Dorcas Meadowes * Caradoc Dearborn * Fabian and Gideon Prewett * Adalbert Waffling * Benjy Fenwick * June: Lola Ramona and William Harper * July: Marlene McKinnon and her family * 31 October: James and Lily Potter, Francis the Fish * 1 November: Twelve Muggles